Pour toujours
by BichetteShow
Summary: Hamasaki Nami et sa sœur Nojiko étaient bouche-bée. Nami ? Elle ? Cette jeune rouquine pleine de vie ? Mourir ? LuffyXNami; AceXNojiko OS, normalement. Mais pourquoi pas un épilogue? Ne vous fiez pas au résumé.


Hello ! Petit OS tout bien guimauve mais aussi triste…

On m'a souvent reproché que dans mes fictions –sous forme de roman- il n'y avait pas assez de dialogue. Alors cette fois, vous êtes servis.

J'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira, car j'ai pris énormément de temps à l'écrire, et surtout, beaucoup de plaisir.

Luffy est un peu plus mature qu'habituellement.

**POUR TOUJOURS**

- Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre Melle Hamasaki.

Hamasaki Nami et sa sœur Nojiko étaient bouche-bée. Nami ? Elle ? Cette jeune rouquine pleine de vie ? Mourir ?

Une fois sorti de l'hôpital, les deux jeunes femmes regagnèrent la maison familiale, où seul le chat Kaneko les attendait. Les routes étaient recouvertes de neige, faisant la joie des enfants. La fin des cours avaient sonnés il y a cinq jours maintenant. C'était les vacances. Deux semaines qui auraient dû être parfaite. Deux semaines avec son amoureux.

Nami s'enferma dans sa chambre, se posa sur son lit, souleva son oreiller et pris son journal intime.

_Chère Tadashi, _

_(NDA : Tadashi est le nom du journal. Et c'est aussi le prénom de mon journal intime.)_

_Les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes du tout. Tu sais, j'ai été prise d'un malaise Vendredi 18, juste avant la fin des cours et le début des vacances. Dans une semaine, c'est Noël. Et… Tadashi, c'est aussi la fin de ma vie. Ça n'était pas un simple malaise. C'était un arrêt cardiaque. Mon cœur est fatigué. Il me fait très mal. Il m'arrive parfois de ne plus savoir respirer. Si je veux rester en vie, je dois me faire greffer un cœur. Comment dois-je lui annoncer ? Comment dois-je annoncer à Luffy que je vais disparaître ? Je vais sur mes 20 ans, Tadashi. Il m'avait promis de m'emmener en France comme cadeau d'anniversaire. Comment dois-je lui dire ? __J'ai été ho __Je suis horrible._

_Bien à toi._

_Nami_

Les larmes brillantes de Nami roulèrent sur visage. Ne sachant comment les stopper, elle se mit à chanter une douce chanson, espérant que ces perles s'arrêtent.

Nojiko fit irruption dans la chambre à ce moment.

- Tu chantes toujours aussi bien, Nami…

- Dommage que mon rêve ne puisse se réaliser.

- Nami… Ne soit pas dur envers toi-même, tu n'y es pour rien. Ace et Luffy sont ici.

Nami fit un bon sur sa sœur.

- Tu lui as dit ?! S'énerva cette dernière.

- Non… ! Calme toi… !

L'aînée pris sa petite sœur dans ses bras et la serra d'un air protecteur. La cadette se laissa faire et laissa ses larmes prendre le dessus.

- Tu dois être forte. Je suis sûre et certaine qu'ils te trouveront un donneur. Tu auras cette greffe, tu vivras heureuse avec Luffy, auraient des enfants ensemble et tu pourras réaliser ton rêve, devenir chanteuse, Nami. Mais pour cela, tu dois être forte.

Nojiko repris son souffle, puis, elle se leva et pris le chemin de la porte.

- Tu dois en parler à Luffy.

C'est sur ces paroles qu'elle s'éclipsa rejoindre les frères adoptifs qui montraient leur impatience en étant bruyant. Nami se regarda dans le miroir, sécha ses larmes, fit un brin de toilettes, et descendit rejoindre sa sœur et les deux garçons.

Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas, elle découvrit Luffy assis sur le canapé bleu du salon, seul, les yeux clos. Aucune trace de Noji' et Ace. Elle s'approcha de lui, voulu lui hotter son éternel chapeau de paille, mais une main la saisi et elle se retrouva allongée sur le divan en poussant un petit cri de surprise. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et se perdit dans ceux ébène de son petit ami.

- Coucou Nami !

Elle sourit sincèrement, et quelques larmes se formèrent à la commissure de ses yeux.

- Bonjour Luffy.

- Mais… ! Pleure pas ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Je t'ais fait peur ?! Dis-moi ce qu-

Elle lui décrocha un bon point droit dans la face pour le calmer.

- Aieuh…

- Arrête de faire l'enfant, et embrasse-moi idiot.

Le jeune garçon sourit, pris le visage de son n'amoureuse et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je ne suis pas un enfant ni un idiot. Répondit-il bêtement en souriant.

- Non, tu as raison. Tu es mon idiot. Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

- Oy. Pas de cochonneries sur mon canapé bleu.

Les deux jeunes personnes se redressèrent rapidement, gênées. Ace pouffa de rire alors que Luffy essayait tant bien que mal de se défendre.

- Nami, nous allons sortir faire quelques courses, donc, pas de bêtises. Ria Nojiko en se dirigeant vers la sortie, Ace à ses talons.

- Mais nous n'allons rien faire… ! Répliqua la rouquine, on ne peut plus rouge.

- Mais oui, mais oui.

- Qui conduit ? Demanda Luffy

- Euh…

- C'est imbécile a acheté la voiture, mais a raté son permis !

Luffy ria aux éclats, se fichant ouvertement de la figure de son frère qui lui criait dessus de se taire. Nami ria également.

Pendant un moment, la mort fut oubliée des esprits des jeunes filles. C'était tellement étrange. Lorsque les frères étaient là, les soucis s'en allèrent comme ils étaient venus. C'était plutôt déstabilisant.

Luffy, voyant sa chérie dans les nuages, lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle y répondit avec une ardeur inconnue. Il passa ses mains sous le T-shirt de sa bien-aimée, et commenca à la caresser dans de tendres mouvements. Non, n'allez pas croire des choses. Ils n'avaient pas franchi le cap du sexe, et, malgré que cela fasse trois années qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils ne voulaient pas encore s'abandonner à l'autre. Bien que leur relation soit fusionnelle.

Cependant, cette envie se faisait de plus en plus forte. Surtout que maintenant, Nami avait une semaine devant elle. Pas plus, mais certainement moins…

- Nami… Chante-moi une chanson…

Elle sourit, et, bien qu'elle n'aime pas chanter devant les autres, elle prit une inspiration et commença ce chant, qu'elle aime tant lui chanter le soir avant de s'endormir ensemble, au téléphone : (NDA : J'ai moi-même fais la traduction de The Bangles- _Eternel Flame_. Donc, peut être que la traduction n'est pas exactement la même. Mais, je vous invite à écouter cette musique des années 80 que je connais depuis ma plus tendre enfance (Merci Papa et Maman))

Close your eyes,

_(Ferme tes yeux)_

Give me your hand, darling

_(Donne moi ta main, chéri)_  
Do you feel my heart beating?

_(Est-ce que tu sens mon Cœur battre?)_

Do you understand?

_(Est-ce que tu comprends ?)_  
Do you feel the same

_(Ressens-tu la même chose?)  
_Or am I only dreaming?

_(Où suis-je seulement dans un rêve ?)_  
Is this burning, An eternal flame?

_(Est-ce la chaleur d'une flamme éternelle ?)_

I believe it's meant to be darling.

_(Je crois que c'est fait pour exister, chéri)_  
I watch you when you're sleeping

_(Je te regarde lorsque tu dors)_  
You belong with me

_(Tu m'appartiens/ Tu es à moi)_  
Do you feel the same

_(Ressens-tu la même chose?)_  
Or am I only dreaming?

_(Ou suis-je seulement dans un rêve ?)_

But is this burning, An eternal flame?

_(Mais est-ce la chaleur d'une flamme éternelle?) _

Say my name!

_(Dis mon nom!)_  
Sun shines through the rain

_(Le soleil brille à travers la pluie)_  
Of all life so lonely,

_(De cette vie solitaire)  
_Then come and ease the pain.

_(Et tu viens soulager ma peine)  
_I don't want to lose this feeling.

_(Je ne veux pas perdre ce sentiment.)_

Il y eu un petit blanc après que Nami eu fini de chanter. Luffy l'embrassa de nouveau.

- Nami… Je t'aime…

Elle sourit, puis se détacha de son emprise.

- Nami ?

- Et si nous sortions, nous aussi ?

- Où veux-tu aller ?

- N'importe où. Tant que c'est avec toi.

Luffy sourit à son tour, pris le manteau de Nami, lui fit mettre –Bonnet, gants et échappe y compris. Puis, ils sortirent tous les deux, main dans la main, en direction du parc, pour faire quelques tours de grandes roues, tout en espérant qu'elle ne serait pas hors service avec ce froid et cette neige.

Nojiko et Ace ne s'étaient évidemment pas absentés pour faire les courses, Non. Nojiko se devait de parler de Nami à Ace, son meilleur ami. Bien que, Nojiko était amoureuse de Ace, elle n'osait pas lui dire. Nojiko roulait à pas de loup et était très concentré sur la route enneigée. Ils arrivèrent devant une réserve d'animaux, où les attendaient un banc. Le moteur arrêter, les jeunes gens descendu, Ace enleva la neige du banc, s'assit, et pris Nojiko sur ses genoux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais…

- Je ne veux pas que tu prennes froid aux fesses héhé !

- Ace !

Le jeune homme ria. Nojiko finit par sourire, et se blottir dans ses bras.

- Depuis combien de temps nous nous connaissons hein… Dit Nojiko.

- Ca fait longtemps... Je me souviens que Nami et Luffy se détestaient ! Haha !

- C'est bien vrai ! Mais, tu sais, j'avais toujours cette impression que, dans le fond, elle l'aimait.

- Honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'ils se détestaient. Ils avaient tout juste seize ans, et j'imagine qu'ils voulaient juste cacher leurs sentiments.

- J'imagine que oui. Ria Nojiko.

- Tu crois qu'elle le frappe toujours autant ? Demanda Ace en riant

- Ca, je crois que ça n'est pas près de s'arrêter ! Haha !

Ils rirent ensemble, mais Nojiko se stoppa net. « _Pas près de s'arrêter_ », se répéta-t-elle. Ace, inquiète de son silence si soudain, l'interpela.

- Nojiko. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Ace… C'est que…

- Eh bien, dis-moi.

- C'est à propos de Nami…

- Quoi ? Elle n'aime plus Luffy ?

- Mais non… Ca n'est pas ça… Comment te dire…

- Tu veux peut être me l'écrire ?

- Nami doit… Elle doit avoir une greffe du cœur en urgence… Si elle n'a pas de donneur dans une semaine, elle mourra…

- Q-…Quoi… ?

Un silence de plomb s'installa. Puis, Ace pris la parole.

- Je vais lui donner mon cœur.

- Quoi ?! Non mais ça ne va pas ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, Ace ?!

- Oui. Je sais aussi que tu ne peux pas vivre sans ta sœur. Et Luffy, sans Nami, et réciproquement.

- Ca n'est pas une raison ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Exprima-t-elle tout en se levant

- Nojiko ! Écoute-moi ! Tu ne peux pas vivre sans ta sœur, Luffy sans elle non plus ! Et ses amis ? Tu y as pensé ?

- Et les tiens, Ace ?!

- Calme-toi maintenant.

Il l'a replaça sur ses genoux, elle se laissa faire.

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire Ace…

- Pourquoi ça ?

Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Puis, elle se recula, se leva de nouveau.

- Mais… J'ai une autre solution.

Luffy et Nami montèrent dans la grande roue, qui se mit en route peu de temps après. Ils regardèrent le paysage enneigée qui se présentaient à eux.

Luffy, qui était assis en face de sa chérie, la regardait d'un œil. Elle n'était pas comme d'habitude. Déjà, elle n'embrasse pas fougueusement habituellement. Elle frappe Luffy lorsqu'il passe ses mains sous son maillot. Et là, rien. Habituellement, elle est pleine de vie. Souris tout le temps. Est heureuse. Et là, rien non plus. Bon, peut être que ses malaises à répétition ne l'aide pas non plus…

Luffy brisa le silence.

- Nami, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Luffy ? Si, tout va bien.

- T'es pas comme d'habitude. Tu es fatiguée ?

- Euh… Oui, un peu.

- Viens poser ta tête sur mes genoux.

Nami se leva prudemment, afin de ne pas faire basculer la nacelle. Elle s'assis à ses côtés, mais ne s'allongea pas.

- Nami, tu n-

Luffy n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que sa petite amie l'embrassa furieusement. Il répondit à son baiser, mais le jeune homme sentis quelque chose d'humide rouler sur lui. Il rompit son baiser et serra fort Nami contre sa poitrine, alors que le deuxième tour de roue débuta. Elle pleurait.

- Nam-

- Luffy… ! Je ne veux pas t'abandonner… ! Et je ne veux pas non plus que tu m'abandonnes ! Reste avec moi ! Pour touj-

Luffy la recula pour pouvoir observer son visage.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Personne ne va quitter l'autre ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Je ne veux pas partir… ! Reste avec moi… ! Restons ensemble… !

Luffy ne dit rien, mais il l'a pris dans ses bras en la cajolant.

- Écoute-moi bien. Personne ne va partir. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Qui c'est qui va me frapper après ?

- … Idiot…

- Moi aussi je t'aime Nami. Souri-t-il. Et jamais je ne te quitterais. Tu verras, je ferais de toi ma femme. Et on aura de magnifiques enfants !

Après leur cinquième tour, la roue s'immobilisa, et ils purent sortir et prendre le chemin de la maison. Ce soir, il aurait une discussion avec Nojiko.

Le soir même, Les Hamasaki et les Monkey D, se retrouvèrent autour d'une bonne raclette.

- Namiiiiiii, pourquoi tu ne mets pas de viaaaaaaaandeu… ! Gémit Luffy.

- Parce que c'est mal.

- C'est mal ? Demanda Ace en riant.

- Oui. On tue les animaux. Répliqua-t-elle.

Luffy se leva d'un bon.

- Objection votre honneur ! Les salades aussi ont les tues ! Et aussi les mandarines !

- Peut-être, mais ça n'a pas spécialement d'effet sur la santé de quiconque ! Rétorqua Nami.

- Objection ! Comment ils font les n'animaux pour manger après ? Hein ?!

- Et bien, ils m-… !

- Ça suffit ! Cria Nojiko sur le point d'exploser de rire. Vous vous criez dessus pour de la viande ? Tu vois Ace, ça ne change toujours pas.

- Ouais, je vois ça.

Nojiko se leva de table, sorti son tabac et pris une cigarette.

- Je vais fumer pendant que ça chauffe.

- Je viens avec toi ! Dit Luffy en se levant.

- C'est ça, va-t'en.

Les amoureux se tirèrent la langue.

Sortis devant l'entrée de la maison, Luffy observa Nojiko.

- Bon… Je vois que tu as quelque chose à me demander. Si c'est à propos de la viande tu peux all-…

- C'est à propos de Nami. Coupa-t-il.

- … Nami ?

- Elle est pas comme d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Mais rien voyons.

- Si. Dans la roue qui monte et qui tourne, elle s'est mise à pleurer et s'est mise à dire des choses bizarres.

- Du style ? Demanda Noji en tirant sur sa cigarette (NDA : Pour votre santé, évitez de fumer ! Ce n'est pas bien !)

- « Je ne veux pas partir ».

Nojiko s'étrangla avec sa fumée. Après que Luffy lui ai tapoté dans le dos, elle reprit convenance.

- Alors j'ai raison. Il y a bien quelque chose.

La bluette hésita, mais fit un signe négatif de la tête.

- Nojiko. Dis-moi.

- Elle ne t'as donc rien dis… Je… Je ne devrais pas te le dire… Mais…

- C'est important. Finit-il.

- Alors voilà… Ecoute…

Nami et Ace commencèrent à s'impatienter dans la salle à manger. Ace engageant la conversation.

- Nojiko m'a dit que tu chantais bien. Je peux entendre ?

- Ne le prends pas mal, mais je ne chante que pour Luffy.

- Oh… Je vois.

- De quoi… ? Répondit-elle, gênée.

- C'est mignon.

- Ça n'a rien de mignon !

Un silence pesant pris place.

- Vu que l'on est que tous les deux.

- Ace ?

- Je le sais. Pour ta greffe.

Nami ouvrit de grands yeux. Et ils se remplirent rapidement de liquide transparent.

- Ne me dit pas que Luffy le sa-

- Non. Je ne lui ai rien dit. Je voulais t'en parler, justement.

- Je t'écoute…

- Dis-lui.

C'est à ce moment que la sœur et le frère entrèrent dans la maison, tout gaiment. Comme si de rien n'était. Néanmoins, Luffy fut bouleversé par la nouvelle et par la révélation de Nojiko.

Il devait le faire. Il devait la faire sienne. Ce soir. Il devait seller son amour pour elle. Il devait lui appartenir, corps et âme.

Après le repas, Luffy entraina Nami dans sa propre chambre, sous prétexte qu'il était fatigué et qu'il voulait une chanson. Quant à Nojiko et Ace, ils décidèrent d'aller se promener, puis, de dormir chez Ace.

Nami sorti de la salle de bain vêtue d'une simple serviette nouée au-dessus de la poitrine. Puis, elle entra dans sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires. Luffy la regardait tristement.

- Arrête de me regarder ainsi. J'ai l'impression que tu vas me manger.

- Tu es en serviette aussi Shishishi.

Nami n'eut le temps de lui crier dessus. Il était déjà parti prendre sa douche.

Lorsque Luffy entra dans la chambre, Nami était allongé sur son lit, vêtue d'un T-shirt et short orange.

- Tu vas bien, Nami ?

- Oui. Je réfléchissais. Dit-elle en se redressant.

- A quoi ?

- A nous, Luffy.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de sa belle et s'assis sur le lit. Il l'a pris dans ses bras avec tendresse.

- Je le sais…

Les larmes de la jeune fille se mirent à rouler sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter.

- Tu aurais dû m'en parler… Je suis là… Pour toujours.

- Luffy… Gémit-elle.

- Je vais te donner mon cœur.

Elle se recula vivement.

- Pardon ?

- Prends mon cœur, et vis. Pour nous deux. Et notre enfant.

- Je ne prendrais pas ton cœur ! De plus, nous n'avons pas d'enfants

- Alors laisse-moi t'en faire un.

Elle rougit instantanément.

- Luffy… Je… Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi… Tu sacrifierais ta vie pour rien… Sans toi, je me laisserais dépérir…

Tout ça, il le savait pertinemment. Ses pleures se furent plus dur et incontrôlables. Il la serra de nouveau dans ses bras murmurant qu'il promettait de ne jamais l'abandonner. Nami était plus fragile que jamais. Sa carapace de femme forte et fière s'était envolée pour laisser place aux sentiments refoulés.

- Sois à moi… Murmura Luffy.

- Je m'abandonne à toi…

Ses yeux ébènes étaient emplie de désire. Il dévorait Nami des yeux. Cette fois ci, ils se veulent mutuellement. La nuit promettait d'être longue.

- NAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIII !

Cette voix, c'était celle de Luffy. Il criait tout en pleurant. Que ce passait-il ? Nojiko sauta sur le combiné du téléphone et composa le numéro des urgences. Nami venait de perdre connaissance et elle ne respirait plus. Luffy lui administrait les premiers secours –bouche à bouche, massage cardiaque, sous les yeux impuissant de son frère et de sa belle-sœur en pleure.

Les secours arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard. Il était bien équiper et connaissais le problème de Nami.

Les secours s'occupaient de ramener Nami à la vie à l'aide d'un défibrillateur. Cependant, ils n'y arrivèrent pas.

Le médecin se retourna alors vers les jeunes gens.

- Si nous voulons la garder en vie, il faut lui faire une greffe de cœur. Et maintenant.

- Prenez le mien. Je suis sa sœur.

Le médecin, Ace et Luffy se retournèrent vers Nojiko.

- Je suis compatible non ? Alors prenez le mien !

- Avez-vous bien réfléchi… ?

- C'est de la folie Nojiko ! Nami ne pourra pas vivre sans sa sœur ! Hurla Luffy.

- Elle le pourra, répondit calmement cette dernière. Tu seras là. Ace aussi. Elle s'en sortira. Et je serais aussi toujours là.

- Êtes-vous sûre, Mlle Hamasaki ?

- Oui.

Ace pris Nojiko à la volé et l'embrassa furieusement et amoureusement.

- Je t'aime Noji'. Depuis le premier jour. Et pour toujours.

- Moi aussi Ace…

Le médecin transmis les nouvelles à l'hôpital pour qu'il puisse préparer la salle d'opération. Puis, les secours chargèrent le corps de Nami à peine en vie dans l'ambulance, Luffy monta avec eux, et le camion démarra et parti en trompe malgré le sol recouvert de neige. Nojiko et Ace suivirent dans leur voiture.

Arriver à l'hôpital, Nami fut conduite directement en salle d'opération. Après un long baiser échangé avec Ace et des adieux déchirant, sa sœur Nojiko arriva et s'allongea près du corps de sa sœur. Elle lui prit la main, lui souhaita une agréable vie au côté des deux frères. (NDA : je tiens à dire que normalement, les greffés du cœur vivent en moyenne dix ans, pas plus. Mais là, c'est une fiction donc…)

Allonger là, l'anesthésie la pris de fatigue. Doucement, elle ferma les yeux pour un éternel repos.

Quelques jours plus tard, Nami ouvrit les yeux durement. Ses yeux noisette rencontrèrent ceux de son petit ami. Elle sourit instantanément.

- Bonjour Nami. Fit-il partagé entre le sentiment de bonheur et de tristesse.

La rouquine regarda autour d'elle.

- Ace est parti se changer. Ça fait deux jours que nous sommes ici à veiller sur toi.

- Ne suis-je pas censée être morte… ?

- Nous avons eu un donneur compatible pour toi.

- Je vois… J'aimerais voir son corps, pour pouvoir le remercier… Je le peux ?

Luffy acquiesça et sorti de la chambre. Il ignorait si c'était la meilleure des solutions pour elle.

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre suivie de près par Luffy et Ace, qui venait de revenir. Elle lui souhaita bon réveille, la déposa tranquillement dans une chaise roulante, et l'emmena à la morgue.

Une fois arrivée, l'infirmière laissa Nami et les deux frères devant la table, comportant le corps recouvert d'un drap.

- Où est Nojiko ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ? Demanda Nami, plutôt en colère.

Ace, sans retenu, dévoila le visage de sa sœur allongé là, endormi à jamais.

- Nami… Chante-lui une chanson… Murmura Luffy.

Et c'est sur ces mots que ce termine cet OS ! J'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plus.

J'ai voulu faire ressortir l'amour entre Nami et sa sœur adoptif Nojiko. J'espère ne pas m'être trompée…

Je n'aime pas lorsque ça se finit mal ! Mais bon…

J'espère tout de même qu'il vous aura plus, et je vous dis, à la prochaine !

BisousBisous


End file.
